Chidori Light
by HK Keiji
Summary: SEQUEL TO OVERLOAD .. so what was Sasuke really planning to do with Chidori during sex? Sasunaru Kakairu


Sequel to OVERLOAD.

**Content**: charged with sex .. xD Kakashi wants to learn Sasuke's chidori-sex trick.

* * *

Sasuke sighed, drinking back another cup of sake. He placed the small cup down and wiped his lips, a pink tinge immediately rushing to his cheeks. 

Kakashi watched, not minding about the fact that this boy was underage drinking.

"Alright, we done?" He impatiently asked.

"It's not a proper teacher-student drink if you're not drinking either," Sasuke counter shot, giving him that glint in his coal black eyes.

Kakashi sighed, hooking a finger onto his grey mask and yanking it down so that he could drink up his sake. He licked his lips before letting the mask slip back to its original position, keeping his single eye fixated on Sasuke.

He never knew he'd sink this low, to a _child's_ level, to get what he wanted. But then, Sasuke wasn't the normal teenager. He had done things ten times more daring than he had ever done, and this was exactly why he wanted to get to know his secret…

"…tell me," He asked, flicking his silver hair back.

Sasuke eased himself back into his chair, smiling smugly.

"You promised!" Kakashi started to whine, his eye trembling. _God_, he was stooping to begging now. "I was the one who taught you the Chidori in the first place."

"Alright, alright…" Sasuke smirked, leaning forward onto his elbows. "Getting needy and desperate huh."

Kakashi shot him a look.

Sasuke picked up the empty sake cup and gave it a twirl between his hands, as if trying to remember something. He smirked, then chuckled to himself silently.

"Well..." he began, his pink tongue darting out between his lips to moist them. "Remember I told you about Naruto giving me the clone treatment..."

"Yeah, yeah," Kakashi nodded, leaning closer.

"And afterwards, I told him that I'd get equal with him by using my own special technique..."

"The chidori!" Kakashi interrupted, a visible grin behind his mask. "Yes, teach me how! I want to use it on my dear Iruka..."

"I'm getting to it!" Sasuke huffed, then smirked again. "It won't be easy to teach you. Afterall... I have something you don't."

"What?"

"Self control."

Kakashi dead panned. "I have self control!" He said coolly, but both of them knew that wasn't true. The orange icha paradise books peeking out of his pockets were proof enough, and his insatiable need for sex with Iruka. It wasn't healthy, and it definitely wasn't self control.

"You might hurt Iruka, and you can't do that. If you hurt him, you hurt my Naruto, and then it's all my fault... I believe you get the picture."

Kakashi slumped slightly, pouting.

"Just be careful," Sasuke paused, making sure no one was too close to listen. "...it all started when I found out Naruto liked being teased..."

* * *

"Mmmph!" Naruto let out a muffled moan, cheeks turning pink. He panted slightly, lips parted as he gazed up at Sasuke. 

Smirking, and looking like a predator slowly devouring its prey, Sasuke crawled up Naruto's sexy legs and laid his hands on either side, pulling them up over his lap. Naruto blushed as Sasuke began to stroke his long, tan legs lovingly. Nothing else, just stroking them in slow circular movements. God it was driving him crazy every time his fingers brushed past his hips and down his groin.

"You like it here..." Sasuke whispered huskily as his fingers slipped over the edge of his legs and down the sensitive curve, between his ass cheeks.

"A...ahhh...ahhh..." Naruto arched backwards as fingernails scraped the flesh.

Sasuke smirked, running his fingernails across that lovely ass again, but found that this time he didn't get enough response.

"Tell me where you like to be touched..." Sasuke murmured, leaning down and licking Naruto's lips.

"Ah... I... ah... don't know..." Naruto breathed, arms flung back in a helpless position. "It's more of the way you touch me..."

This time Sasuke frowned slightly. Wasn't his touch good enough for Naruto? His hands paused and rested on Naruto's knee's, before he gently removed them.

"Sasuke?" Naruto tilted his head up and looked at Sasuke, wondering why he had stopped.

Sasuke shut his eyes, clenching his fists.

"Sasuke?" Naruto repeated, more worried and struggled to sit up, wondering what happened. Was it something he said? "Oh god... Sasuke it's not the touch... it's just who's touching me... I love you touching me.. don't stop..."

He sat up properly and struggled to wrap his arms around Sasuke's naked body. Sasuke made no motion or response. He just sat there. Naruto bit his lip, rubbing his hand up and down Sasuke's back and trying to pull them closer together.

Sasuke murmured something.

"What was that?" Naruto asked quietly, tilting his head down.

"I said... get off..." Sasuke said louder, black eyes now open and shoving the blonde down onto the bed.

The blonde gasped, looking up with blue eyes as his lover resumed his place above him, arms on either side of his head, a furious possesive look flickering in those black eyes.

"S-Sasuke..." Naruto stuttered.

Sasuke leaned down and crushed his lips against Naruto, shutting the blonde up. He noticed how Naruto wriggled in confusion, only causing him to kiss him harder. Slowly, he placed his hands onto Naruto's slim shoulders, carressing it slowly.

Their lips parted, and Naruto glanced up to Sasuke.

"These hands were made to kill..." Sasuke murmured, fingers trailing over Naruto's flesh. But obviously, Naruto wasn't reacting to it.

Yet.

Naruto blinked his blue eyes, slightly confused, before suddenly his body jerked.

"Gahh!" He gasped, as a blue spark was ignited between his flesh and Sasuke's finger. "What the fuck was that?" He hissed, clasping his hand over the small scorch mark.

"Accident," Sasuke easily said, in his monotone voice. Something dangerous was flickering behind his eyes.

"Sasuke, what are you doing... GEHH...!" Naruto gasped again as this time another spark was ignited, but it was much smaller. It tickled, strangely, and it didn't hurt as much.

"You can take this..." Sasuke whispered, trailing a finger down Naruto's chest. A line of blue sparks cackled wherever it touched, making Naruto arch upwards.

"Sh-shit..."

Daring himself, Sasuke slowly circled his line of chidori sparks closer and closer to Naruto's nipple, and then oh so gently, he flicked it.

"Ahh..." Naruto turned a deep shade of pink, gasping for air.

"Yes..." Sasuke smiled with satisfaction. "I like this face.."

"Sasuke you crazy piece of ... AHhh...ahh...ah..."

Sasuke raked his hands down that soft tan belly, 5 blue lines of electricity glowing slightly and lighting up the Kyuubi mark.

His fingers tapped against it playfully, going lower and lower until both of his hands were on his lover's thighs. Naruto moaned as the sensitive flesh of his thighs were submitted to the torturous yet delicious feeling of chidori, sending shivers all over his body.

Kami, he had never felt like this before.

"Wider," Sasuke demanded, pushing his legs apart.

"Don't... not there... ai... ah... ae..." Naruto shut his eyes and contorted his face as Sasuke's fingers curled over his erection, gripping. Sparks of blue flew out occasionally from his fingers, making Sasuke smirk. Naruto grabbed onto his silky black hair, moaning loudly. He couldn't help it.

"I w-... I want..."

"Shh.. I know," Sasuke smirked, two fingers already prodding gently at Naruto's entrance.

* * *

"OH GOD... YES... AHH..." 

The two bodies strained and arched upwards, gleaming with sweat in the darkness before finally collapsing onto the bed, breathing in heavily.

Beads of sweat rolled down Kakashi's back, as the last dying blue flecks of light flickered from his fingers and he looked up at his beloved Iruka, gasping for air.

After a few minutes, Iruka finally managed to speak.

"That was..."

"...Fucking hot..." Kakashi smirked, snuggling against his lover and closing his eyes.

* * *

This is for all meh fans who wanted to know how someone could have CHIDORI SEX?!??? yes i know i wish i had sasuke's fingers o.O

HAHAHAHAHAH wow i hate myself

xx keiji


End file.
